It Takes a While
by Duochanfan
Summary: Q is once again working late, as he finally heads home he is set upon by James Bond, once again to get him out of the office with something to eat and some well deserved sleep. Though there is something that the two of them need to talk about, but that can wait till the morning. A get together fic. Two Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own James Bond, just having a bit of a mess around while I can.**

**Well, this came to me and I decided to write it, and was going to use it as the second part of the trilogy which The Threat is the first part of, but with what I am writing for that, it no longer fits well. So here it is as a two shot fic. I do hope you all enjoy it! Second part posted next week on Wednesday!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It Takes a While**

**Chapter One**

Q sighed as he walked through the empty room, he had been working hard once more, he hadn't been home in over two days, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. He had four double-ohs that were now on their way back to England, coming back home, though three of them were injured, but still able to move around. Q yawned as his stomach twisted a little, maybe he should stop somewhere for something to eat as well, he had barely had anything over the last few days.

He walked out of Q-Branch and through the empty corridors, he knew that there were people around at the moment, but it was still late, or early depending on what you thought. Q glanced down at his watch and gave a heavy sigh as he saw the numbers tick over to 3am. He turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to right his glasses that had almost fallen off.

"Hello Q," came a familiar voice.

He looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw James Bond, "Bond, wonder what you are still doing here, I thought you had a few days off after your last mission?" he asked him, wondering what he was doing at MI6 at three in the morning.

Bond chuckled, "Looking for you, was told you weren't going home, so I was told to come and drag you away if necessary."

"Well it isn't, I've been busy with work Bond, no need to worry." Q said in annoyance as he moved around Bond and went to head towards the buildings exit.

Bond's arm shot out and grabbed Q, "Now, now, no need for you to hurry. I plan to make sure you get home, and to have something to eat. I can see that you haven't"

Q wrenched his arm from Bond's grip as he said, "I am quiet capable of seeing to my own needs, thank you."

Bond smiled as he watched him, his blue eyes alight, "I have a place in mind, it's a nice place, good for a meal or two, the cook is quiet good, though unknown to everyone but a select few."

Q couldn't help but contemplate going, it would be nice to have something to eat, he was hungry and he couldn't be bothered to cook, as he had no doubt that in his state he would end up setting something on fire, "Fine, and it better be good food."

Bond smiled to him as the two walked out of MI6, "Come on, we'll take my car, since I know you still use the tube."

Q nodded and followed him. Bond unlocked the door and Q got in, as Bond got in on that other side. He drove them out and towards a nice area in Kensington. Bond got out and Q frowned in confusion, wondering where there would be going, since all he could see were houses.

"Now, come to my apartment, so I can cook you something to eat." Bond said as he grabbed Q's hand and pulled him along. Not letting him get away.

"What do you mean Bond?" Q startled at the statement.

"I'm going to cook for you," he told him again as he added, "and please call me James, not many do."

Q snorted and rolled his eyes, "Fine, James, I didn't agree to go to your apartment," he protested, though didn't struggle as he was soon standing in front of James' front door.

James unlocked it and pulled him inside, he took him over to the living room and pushed him on the sofa, handing him a remote for the TV and said, "sit down, have some fun and try and relax, I'll start dinner, even though it should most likely be called breakfast." He joked a little as he could see that the energy that Q had was fading fast.

Q watched as James walked out of the room and into the kitchen, he could hear him moving around and he couldn't help but smile. This would be the second time that James had dragged him out of MI6, last time he had just taken him to a local cafe, and he had ended up embarrassed when he had fallen asleep there and woke up several hours later on James' couch.

Almost an hour later James walked back into the living room as the pasta finished cooking so he could tell Q to come in. He shook his head as he noticed that he was fast asleep once again. James walked over and knelt down, beside the couch and looked at him. He could see the bags under his eyes and it made the older man a little worried and concerned for him. He looked so tired and worn out.

"Q, come on," he said softly as he brushed his hand against Q's check, hoping to wake him up slowly.

"Hmm," he hummed as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Time to get up, dinner will be done in a bit," he said gentle.

"'Kay," Q murmured as he slowly sat up from where he had fallen on the couch as he fell asleep.

"Just have something to eat and then you can sleep, okay," he said as he helped Q up from the couch and led him to the kitchen and made him sit down.

James dished up their meal and set a bowl of Brandy and Mushroom sauce, with farfalle pasta. He smiled when he saw Q dig in and eat quickly, making James glad that he had made extra and served extra. The two ate in almost complete silence, with only the occasional word said between them.

"Thank you," Q said as he finally finished, James had finished a while ago, since he didn't have as much as Q.

"You're welcome." James smiled as he looked to Q and could see he was about to fall asleep again, "come on, before you fall down and sleep where you fall, lets get you into something more comfortable." He told him as he stood up and put the dishes in the bowl.

Q nodded and started to stand, only to sway on the spot. James went over and held him as he regained his balance, "Thank you." He smiled up to him, a slight blush as he realised that he was pressed up against James.

"You're welcome, now come on change and bed," he smiled down to him, he led Q out of the room and to his bedroom, grabbing a few things that Q could wear.

Q quickly changed and ended up flopping into James bed, not caring where he went to sleep as long as he slept. James chuckled as he manoeuvred Q into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He changed himself and got into the other side of the bed. On instinct he wrapped his arms around Q and pulled him closer to him, enjoying it when unconsciously Q curled up against him.

"We need to talk James," Q murmured.

James smiled and nodded, "That we do, in the morning though," he said, as he knew that the two of them needed to talk. While he hadn't dragged Q out of MI6 often, he had brought him to his apartment often when he wasn't on mission, and while there was nothing between them, they still ended up sleeping in the same bed. Both enjoying the feel of someone else being there with them, considering their time was taken up with work. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep, a content smile on their faces as they did so, a talk waiting for them in the morning.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you have enjoyed the first part. Please review and tell me what you all think, I would really love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own James Bond or any of the characters, I'm just messing around.**

* * *

**It Takes a While**

Q yawned as he woke up, he looked around and noted with a smile he was in James' bedroom once again. He had woken up here a number of times over the last few months, there was nothing sexual between the two of them, though at times Q wouldn't have minded. He had to admit that James was attractive, and he felt comfortable and safe with James, he had never felt like that with anyone else.

He sat up in the bed and looked around and saw that James wasn't in the room. Q smiled as he smelled breakfast being cooked, he looked to the alarm clock on James' side of the bed it was almost noon. It made Q glad that he had the day off. He got out of the bed and grabbed some of James' smaller clothes to change into as he went for a shower. Fifteen minutes later he walked out, towelling his hair as he walked, half blind into the bedroom, grabbing his glasses and then following the smell of food into the kitchen.

"Morning Q," James said from where he was dishing up a full English.

"Morning," he smiled to him as he sat down.

James put a plate in front of him and placed down a steaming mug of Earl Grey, as he himself had coffee. He sat down as they began to eat. James looked over to the younger man and smiled, as he watched Q eat, he could tell that the other man was enjoying his food, and was still hungry. They ate with only a few words shared between the two of them, each knowing that they would be talking soon about something neither wanted to admit for fear of being rejected.

James stood up, picking up the plates as he then placed them in the sink, Q making them both another drink. James led the way into the living room and the two sat beside each other on the couch. Q looked over to him and looked as thought he was was about to say something, but he didn't.

"We should talk, but I don't even know where to start," James said with a rueful chuckle.

Q chuckled as well as he thought about it, "neither to I to be honest. Over the last six months you have been dragging me back to yours, and sometimes I will drag you to mine. Nothing goes on but eating and sleeping. I just don't know what is going on between the two of us." He murmured softly as he blew on his tea nd took a small sip of the hot liquid.

James smiled to him as he said, "I care about you, for some strange reason, I don't want anything to happen to you, and when I see that you have been neglecting yourself, I can't help but to make sure you have something to eat and sleep. I can't make sure of that unless you are with me."

Q snorted, "i feel the same with you, or haven't you noticed that I do it when you have failed to take time to let yourself heal after an injury. Though recently, I just want to be with you." He trailed off gently.

James looked to him and put his coffee down, "Yeah, I care, about you as a person, not as the Quartermaster, or even what ever your name is, but you."

Q stopped for a moment as he let the words sink in a little, "i care for you as well, and I just don't know what to do," he sighed as he too put his drink down and leaned back against the couch.

James smiled softly as he said, "I do," he then moved closer to him, going slowly in case Q didn't feel the same and lent in and kissed him gentle on the mouth.

Q's eyes went wide for a second before he kissed back, hands coming up as he wrapped around James, pulling him closer. James soon pulled back, and the two of the looked at each other, lost in the others eyes as they tried to think where this new twist in their lives would take them.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Q," James said softly as he gazed at him, a gentle and warm smile on his face.

Q smiled back as he told him, "maybe as long as I have?"

James laughed, it was warm and Q couldn't help but join in as they cuddle together and settled down on the sofa. The laughter died away and stopped as they were looking to one another again, they shared a gentle kiss once again as they picked u their drinks and sipped at the cooling liquid.

"Where is this going James?" Q asked him, hoping that this would be more than a little fling between the two of them.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out," he answered as he tightened his arm around Q and pulled him that little bit closer.

Q smiled contentedly as he said, "I wouldn't mind either, just lets keep this to ourselves for a while, rather not have someone poking their nose in when it's unneeded," he said that mainly for Even Moneypenny, who was the worst gossip in MI6.

James chucked and agreed gentle, "yeah, to ourselves, for a while at least."

Q looked to him a little and said softly, "Do you want to know my actual name now?"

James looked to him,a little shocked that Q would offer that, he knew that most of the Q's they he had in the past wouldn't tell him their names. It was more to do with their safety than anything, and James couldn't help but wonder what his new boyfriends name actually was, "I wouldn't mind learning it, but if you don't think it would be safe for me to know, then don't."

Q laughed, "I think I am more safe here with you than I have ever been in my life."

James smiled at that as he said, "Nice of you to say."

"I mean it," Q said, looking sincere, "my name is Adrian John Dillon. You know it's been so long since someone actually called it me, that at one point I thought I would forget it." He chuckled dryly.

James smiled as he said softly, "Adrian, it suits you."

Q smiled as he leaned against him, glad that James hadn't asked anything else, he would tell him in time just how he ended up working at MI6, but for now, they could spend the time getting to know each other in another way, going from friendship to a romantic relationship, without anyone else to interfere.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you have enjoyed this little get together fic. Please review and tell me what you all think of it, I would love to know.**


End file.
